Season 7
Review of Season 7- So far Episode 1 - "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" We follow Rick through both flashbacks, present and "possible flashforwards". In the present we see Rick stuggling to survive against Walkers while trying to get the axe that belongs to Negan. In the Flashbacks we see the line up were both Abraham and Glenn gets killed by Negan and in the flashforwards we see possible actions that could happen to his friends. It all ends with Rick understands the situation and from that day on provide for Negan who leaves the place. Maggie and Sasha goes to Hilltop and Rick and the rest get back to Alexandria. Episode 2 - "The Well" We follow a injured Carol and her fellow Morgan. They both finds a community called "The Kingdom". Carol meets Ezekiel, the leader and he get interested in her. When she gets better she leaves The Kingdom and finds a house of her own. Episode 3 - "The Cell" It's about Daryl and his survival at The Sanctuary, the community of Negan and his people. Pretty much about him being rude against Negan and how Negan wins in the end by breaking him. Episode 4 - "Service" Negan and his people visits Alexandria and wants the half of everything. With that said they have to sleep on the floors for that day on. Episode 5 - "Go Getters" About Maggie and Sasha at Hilltop. Negan and his people arrive and wants their cut. Same time we see Carl and Enid walking to Hilltop. Enid finds Maggie and Sasha while Carl hides in one of Negan's trailers. Episode 6 - "Swear" About Tara and her survival. We see flashbacks from when she were with Heath but lost him on the way. Tara finds a came at the oceanside. She meets a girl named Cyndie. When she leaves the camp she has to swear that she never tell anyone about the place. She promise and leaves. Episode 7 - "Sing Me A Song" About Carl and his visit to The Sanctuary. Also about Rick and Aarons supply run. Rosita forces Eugene to make her a bullet. Carl is forced to do things for Negan and together they drive back to Alexandria. Episode 8 - "Hearts Still Beating" Negan is waiting for Rick to come back while Spencer tries to suck up to Negan. They play some pool and soon Negan kills Spencer. Rosita fire her self-made bullet against Negan she misses and instead hits Lucille (his wired baseball bat). Arat, one of Negan's people wrestled Rosita down and scars her face with a knife. Negan then orders Arat to kill someone, so she kills Olivia. Negan wants to know who made the bullet and Eugene comfirmes it was him. Eugene is taken and dragged away by the Negan People. After this event, Rick and some other went to Hilltop to create a militia to fight Negan. Episode 9 - TBA Mattias and Olivia will appear in this episode.